


Focus

by brelovescats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, lapsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Tsukishima notices how Hinata can't focus anymore. He worries about it, not realizing he's the reason.





	Focus

Hinata has always known he's small. He's finally come to terms with it. It still bothers him, but he's given up trying to get any taller. He still drinks milk every day, but he does it discreetly. No one has to know that. At first, he hated being small. Being small means being shoved past on accident, elbows pushing down on his head, not being able to kiss someone without jumping, being too small to reach the high shelves in grocery stores (meaning that he can never shop alone). He hates that. But he accepts the positives too. He loves that he always feel protected, he loves that he can always look cute (whenever he wants to), he loves that it's easier to get piggyback rides and he loves being picked up an pushed against a wall during make out sessions. That always gets him hard way faster...

Hinata blushes at the thought. He knows exactly who he wants to do that to him.  _Tsukishima Kei._ The only guy on the volleyball team he knows hates him. He shakes him head at himself. Why is he like this? He could have fallen for Sugawara-san or Daichi... Even Yamaguchi, the sweet sometimes naive best friend of the Tsukishima. But no... He had to fall for the one person he knows definitely hates him. 

Unfortunately for him, the ginger is in a middle of a game when he thinks of Tsukishima. A ball comes flying from over the net in a perfect serve. Too bad Hinata can't hit it back over. The ball smacks him hard in the face. He shrieks in pain, falling to the floor. Surprisingly enough, Tsukishima is on his knees next to him in a heartbeat.

"Did you have to hit the ball with your face, idiot?!" His voice is coated in concern and shock. He didn't expect Hinata to do this. Tsukishima knows how Hinata has been spacing out in the middle of rehearsal a lot. He just didn't expect it to be this bad. He frowns, furrowing his eyebrows.  _What the hell is bothering him?_

Hinata sighs, sitting up too fast. He groans, pressing a hand against his nose. Blood gushes from his nostrils, making his fingers sticky. He freaks out at the sight of blood, fainting. Tsukishima moves behind him, catching him. He picks up Hinata and carries him to the nurse's office, ignoring Daichi's hopeful, "He should be fine!" Sugawara-san slaps the back of his head. Tsukishima would usually smirk at that, but he can't stop moving for any reason. 

_Hinata is hurt_

_Hinata is hurt_

_Fuck, why is he hurt?_

_Why can't he focus anymore?_

_Why do I even care?!_

The nurse echoes Daichi when he lays the shorter down on the cot. The nose bleed stops almost as fast as it started. Tsukishima breathes out slowly from his nostrils, relieved. Hinata begins twisting and turning as if in distress. Tsukishima moves closer to the cot, hoping to hear him clearly.

"Cold... Tsukki... I'm cold..." His mutters make Tsukishima's cheeks warm. He slips underneath the fleece that covers HInata. He stays near the wall so Hinata can escape anytime he wants. Hinata turns and clutches onto Tsukishima's shirt. He sighs as if in peace now that he's against him. Hinata tucks his face into the crook of Tsukishima's neck. The short breaths against his neck cause Tsukishima to grow hot. He shivers. His neck has always been an erogenous zone for him. He can't help the pants he lets out, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Tsukki?" Hinata asks. He leans down, worrying a piece of skin between his teeth.  _Maybe he does like me. I'm getting him excited by just sitting here..._ Hinata smirks.

"Shouldn't you be... resting?" Tsukishima curses himself in his head. He had hoped to sound neutral, but he couldn't help the quiver in his voice.

Hinata pulls away, creating some distance between the two of them. His eyes lock on the small hickey he placed there.  _Oops!_

"Do you like me, Tsukki?" Hinata smirks. His hands give away how nervous he is.

"Shut up, idiot." He kisses him like he's starving and Hinata is a four course meal. Hinata moves until he's sitting in Tsukishima's lap. 

_Oh God... It can't get better than this._


End file.
